Pretty Woman
by Nana the Dwarf
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Pretty Woman' by Roy Orbison. A bit AU-ish and OOC-ish. ShizNat and unbeta-ed. Rating will go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Pretty Woman - Chapter One**

Tries to run away from angry mob dragging an evil plot bunny attached to her ankle.

- - -

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_

_Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet_

_Pretty woman_

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth_

_No one could look as good as you_

_Mercy..._

'_I don't have time for this._' A young woman thought as she walked down the streets of the city of Fuuka at night. She appeared to be a young woman no older that twenty whose natural beauty turned the heads of every man and a few women that walked past her, some with awe clear in their eyes, some with no hidden lust in them. She paid no heed however and continued her purposeful yet elegant strode down the illuminated streets. '_Why did I agree to this anyway?_' She mentally complained remembering a certain conversation she had with one of her friends not a few hours ago over the phone.

- - -

"_Please, please please?" A pleading voice from the speaking box could be heard._

_"I don't know." She answered tapping her finger impatiently on the desk full of papers before her. "Why don't you ask someone else to do it? I'm not available right now. I'm sure Haruka or Yukino wouldn't mind going with you."_

_"It's been a while since we last saw each other; I miss my best friend you know." The same voice said in a sweet yet sad voice knowing that she would somehow relent to it sooner or later._

_"We saw each other last week." She answered with an eyebrow raised although she knew the person on the other side of the line couldn't see her. "And I still have a lot of things to do."_

_"That's too long." The other simply said. "It's Saturday anyway, you could use a break from that term paper." The voice countered._

_"So says the one who went on vacations for a full week." She replied in a voice filled with sarcasm._

_"It couldn't be helped, and it wasn't really a vacation, it was a family matter. I've already told you that." The other person said._

_She gave a rueful sigh "Does it really have to be tonight?" She asked rubbing her temple tiredly._

_"Yes, I don't get to see these friends that often and I would really like for you to meet them." The voice explained. "And this is one of the rare times they actually get a day off."_

_"Oh alright, where do you want us to meet?" She asked giving up._

_"Thank you! How about we see each other at that cafe we went to the other day?" The other voice offered._

_"That's okay, what time?" She asked leaning against the border of the wooden table._

_"Is eight okay with you?" The other person asked._

_She spared a quick glance at the watch perched on the corner of her working table. It read five thirty in the afternoon. "Yes, that's perfect." She finally answered. "Who are these people we're meeting anyway?" She asked._

_"That is a surprise." The voice said with a hint of mysteriousness dripping from their voice._

_"Right." She said trying not to sound too put off by the answer. "So at eight at the cafe?" She asked, tactfully changing the subject._

_"Yep, see you there. Oh, and thank you again for this." The voice said and she could perfectly imagine the happy smile on their face causing one of her own to tug at the corner of her lips._

_"Yes, yes. As if I had any other choice." She said making sure the annoyance in her voice showed clearly. "Bye now, I have to get ready." She said standing up. If she was going to attend she had to take a shower._

_"Ok, see you later." She heard the other say before a click indicated the end of their conversation._

_She gave a sigh again. She really had to stop giving into her friend's wishes so much. It was true they had not seen one another for a while now, but still...She shook her head and walked over to her room going straight to the closet. There she took out a pair of red panties and a matching bra. She then made her way over to the bathroom ready for a well deserved and refreshing shower. She had been going over that term paper for at least four times searching for things mistakes or adding a thing or two whenever she saw it necessary._

_She turned on the spray and disrobed slowly as she waited for the water to heat up a little before entering the small chamber letting the water to cascade down her body and gently massage her sore muscles._

_She let a relieved and content sigh this time, her body quickly relaxing as she reached for the shampoo bottle perched on the tiled bar in front of her. She squirted a small amount of the creamy liquid into her hands and then proceeded to rub it into her hair._

_She had to admit she was fairly curious as to who these people they where meeting were. She just hoped it wasn't one of those pathetic blind dates her friend sometimes tried to get her into._

- - -

She checked her wristwatch and picked up her pace as she saw it was almost already eight o' clock, she had about five minutes to reach her destination. She wasn't someone who would be late to a meeting. Never. And today would be no exception despite that she had no desire whatsoever to attend said gathering.

She sighed in a mix of annoyance and resignation when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of the entrance of the accorded restaurant before she forced a polite smile onto her face. "Good evening Kanzaki-san." She said coming to a stop next to a handsome man in his early twenties whose hazel eyes were looking at her with kindness and what seemed to be amusement. It irked her somewhat.

"Now now, is it really necessary to address me in such a polite way Shizuru-san?" The young man answered leaning down slightly to deliver a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes forget not to do so while we're not in school, besides, it is usually a custom to answer a greeting when it is given you know?" She said sharply crossing her arm over her chest but making no move to avoid the offered kiss.

"Are you still mad?" Reito asked looking down at her with a not quite apologetic look on his handsome features.

"How could I not be? You know I have been very busy these past few days, yet you still asked me to come here to meet these friends of yours?" She said in annoyance

"Would you have honestly preferred to spend the rest of the night locked up in your room going over and over all that paper work even though you've finished it already?" Reito asked shaking his head slowly as if he didn't believe what he has hearing. "I bet you've memorized it by now. I'm amazed you haven't gone mad yet."

"It's no crime to be prepared." She countered giving him a glare. It was true she had already learned by heart the most of content of the paper work. "Besides this way I can get ahead and do other important things."

"Such a workaholic. Honestly, I'm glad that I invited you today. That amount of workload cannot be good for anybody." He said reaching a hand to ruffle her head.

"You're one to talk." She said slapping the imposing hand away with a little more force than it was necessary. "You know you're not really that different from me." She said feeling offended.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm actually quite different from you." He said rubbing his abused hand. "I am serious about my work but I actually go out and have friends outside our study circle." He said opting to give her a pat on the side of her arms. "Someone like you ought to go out some more. It'll do you a lot of good, especially with that temper of yours." He added with a wicked grin. "How many poor guys have been turned down by you up till now?"

"I don't care about men and you know it." She said giving him a slight shove.

"Ah yes, I sometimes forget that you have a preference for the ladies." He said good naturally, remembering how he had once been one of the many men turned down by her. "Still that does not explain how you also turn down the girls who ask you out though."

"I'm just not interested right now." She said dismissively turning her head away from his prying eyes.

"Right, right. 'Work and education come first', right?" He said repeating the same words that she had once said to him.

"Exactly." She curtly answered.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about having some slimy guy all over you." He said grinning at her with a brotherly smile.

"As if I'd let something like that happen." She answered dryly.

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll decide you want to have an actual relationship."

"Oh, please spare me the 'I'm a man so I know better' speech. God knows how many times I've heard that." She said with a a roll of her eyes. "Now, would you mind telling me who it is that we're meeting?"

"I told you it was a surprise." He said looking down at his own wristwatch. "They should be here soon enough." He declared and only gave a mysterious smile at the glare he received from Shizuru.

"Fine, be that way." She said giving up. "But I warn you, if this is one more of your pity attempts to get me hooked up with someone, I swear to you that I'll-" She started to declare passionately pointing at him with an accusing finger, but paused mid phrase by the sight of two people standing behind him. Two young ladies. Two very pretty ladies to be exact.

"A-ano...Reito-san?" One of the girls asked. A pretty busty red head, even more so than Shizuru herself, and expressive lilac eyes was looking between the two of them as if she wasn't really sure wether to interrupting them had beed a good idea.

Reito spun around at the sound of her voice, his smile getting wider by the second and his eyes twinkling with something that Shizuru had only seen one time during the time when he had been completely smitten with her. Although slightly surprised, she decided not to make any early conclusions yet, she'd just have to see how things unfolded during their dinner.

"Mai-san! It's so good to see you again!" He exclaimed reaching out to envelop her in a tender embrace that surprised Shizuru once again. "I see that you managed to bring Natsuki-chan along with you." He teased looking at the other girl and extended his hand to shake it with the the other girl who had been silently watching their friendly display with a small loop sided smile adorning her pretty face. It morphed into an exasperated one when he dived down quickly to deliver a kiss one her cheek the same way he had done to Shizuru.

"Reito-san, I see that you haven't changed at all." The girl acknowledged with a deep yet feminine voice. Her emerald green eyes then swayed from Reito to Shizuru and she couldn't help but be entranced by them. The other girl held her gaze for a minute as if she was expecting something then seeing that Shizuru made no move other than blink, she smiled and extended her hand to her as well. "Hi, Kuga Natsuki." Was all she said waiting for Shizuru to take her outstretched hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you." She answered quickly taking the offerd hand into hers and giving it a short yet firm shake. She found she missed the contact when they parted, Kuga-san's hand had felt very soft and warm. She decided to push the sensation to the back of her mind but returned the small smile that was offered to her.

"Allow me introduce you." Reito's voice sounded to her right and she hastely returned her attention back to him. "Shizuru-san, this lovely girl here is Tokiha Mai, she is Mikoto-chan's room-mate in Fuuka Gakuen." He said with his arm still around her shoulder.

The mentioned girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and waved with the other one, blushing at Reito's words. "Well, I'm not so sure about the lovely part..." She said with an embarrassed and sweet laugh.

"Ara, so you know Mikoto-chan, I understand now how you two met each other. I'm surprised you're still Mikoto-chan's roommate, what with her overabundant energy."

"Well, she is a handful alright..." She said with an indecisive smile, giving Reito a side along glance before she focused again on Shizuru. "But she is a good girl." She finished.

"Indeed, she is." Reito said with a firm nod. "I thank you again for taking care of my little sister."

"Oh, it's nothing really, she surely makes everyday an interesting one." She said waving her hand dismissively.

Reito laughed at her remark and disentangled his arm from the red head's shoulder to place it atop Kuga-san's giving it gentle pats.

"This, as you already know, is Kuga Natsuki, she is also rooming temporarily with Mai and Mikoto. I cannot imagine what poor Mai must go through every day." He said and wisely moved a few steps back when she gave him a playful yet feral glare.

"Oi, you're saying that as if I'm some kind of delinquent or something." She complained and huffed her head in a such a way that Shizuru found strangely adorable.

"Well, it's not as he's that far from the truth." Mai said under her breath with a mischievous smile hidden beneath her hand causing Reito to laugh cheerily.

"Hey, take that back!" The accused girl cried in indignation as she reached out to take a lock of fiery head into her hand and started to pull on it slightly.

"Ow! Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Mai yelled as she tried to shake off her friend's hand by swatting her wrist continuously with the palms of her hands.

Shizuru watched the friendly display totally mystified at the way the blue haired girl's face blushed out of embarrassment that she too had to let out a hear-thy laugh.

"What!? Not you too Fujino-san!" Natsuki exclaimed mortified.

"Now now kids." Reito said coming in between the two struggling girls. "Let's all try to get along."

Shizuru's laughter died instantly.

"Kids!?" She and Natsuki exclaimed at the same time, making Mai laugh at their indignation.

Natsuki sighed and tucked her hands into her jean's pockets."I give up, I can never win against you two."

Shizuru for her part decided to act like the mature university student that she was. "Ok, I think it's enough with the pleasantries. Why don't we go in already, we're making a scene out here." She said nodding her head to some passersby's that were looking at their direction.

"Good idea, I'm getting tired of standing out here doing nothing." Natsuki said with pride walking past them an into the cafe, leaving the other three standing there watching her disappear behind the glass door. A second later Natsuki poked her head out the door of the cafe with a scowl on her face. "You coming in or what?" She asked impatiently.

Shizuru smiled and followed after her, thanking the girl when she held the door open for her with one arm. The smile she received in return made the, until now, asleep butterflies flutter inside her stomach. It didn't help matters when she felt Natsuki following her with those intense eyes until she was well into the shop. She couldn't help but turn around to gaze at her once more, but instead of meeting green eyes as she was expecting, she found Mai's face squashed against the transparent doors with Reito just behind her looking a bit surprised and a triumphant looking Natsuki holding the knob of the now tightly shut door between her hands.

Giving a victorious chuckle Ntasuki let go of the door and strided to where Shizuru was standing decicively ignoring Mai's angry cry.

"Natsuki!"

Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be so bad at all.

- - -

**A/N: I'm so sorry! -tries to shake off plot bunny biting into her ankle- I have no excuse, except these things won't leave me alone! Listening to Pretty Woman several times a day invoked an evil plot bunny. **

**I had a three day vacation and I sat down on my desk to write...but that damned song! -shakes fist- Good news is that I actually wrote some parts for the next chapters of Coming Back and Surviving Finals Week, they're nowhere near done though but at least it's an improvement.**

**Please tell me what you think, I'll also try to work on Through the Eyes of A Man as well as my still untitled KonoSetsu fic and I'll TRY to fend off the evil plot bunnies that come my way. I make no promises though, please bare with me. -limps away-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME

**Pretty Woman - Chapter Two **

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_

_Pretty woman _

_And you look lovely as can be_

_Are you lonely just like me?_

- - -

Now that she took a closer look around the small cafe shop, Natsuki decided that it had been a good idea that she allowed her friend to drag her along to meet the 'friend' that she had been going on for almost two weeks.

Admittedly she had only agreed to come so Mai could finally stop bothering her, the girl had an admirable ability to ignore her complains about how cafe shops were alway brimming with teenager girls that had nothing better to do other thank drink obscene amounts of coffee and talking about random and unnecessary thing like new shoes or who was making out with who.

This small shop though, was different from all the other ones she had been to. The place smelled nice, a combination of different grains and recently baked cakes; it wasn't loud like those places, just the pleasant sound of the clientele talking quietly and the clinking of spoons against cups or forks against plates, not that annoying sound of teenagers prmanetly high on sugar.

Now, according to Mai, there was nothing wrong with those kind of places, claiming that Natsuki was only being anti-social, but one glance at her friend and she could tell from the pleased smile on her face that she too prefered this place.

And her friends too seemed nice enough, sure Reito liked teasing her endlessly and Shizuru-san too seemed to have taken a liking to seeing her turn several shades of red but other than that, they seemed like grounded, responsible people, the kind on which you could count on, sociable yet not overly bubbly.

Yes, she decided that she liked them although she just met Shizuru-san earlier that day and Reito a few weeks ago.

She remembered how he had shown up at their dorm one day when Mai and Mikoto had been out buying groceries. She remembered how she had interrogated him and kept him at their door for the good part of fifteen minutes before the girls returned and Mikoto upon seeing the young man, charged at him with an alarmingly high speed and a joyful cry of 'Ani-ue!'

At first Natsuki thought that if she didn't slow down she would push them down to the floor, but the young man just scooped her overjoyed sister into his arms as if he had done that countless of times.

Natsuki had stared at the strange pair in confusion until Mai reminded them that they had to carry all the things they had bought inside.

After a small explanation and a delicious dinner, courtesy of Mai, Natsuki learned that this Reito guy was Mikoto's older brother and that he came once every week to check up on her little sister, or as he had put it, to make sure Mai was still okay with taking care of the hyperactive Micoto.

At first she hadn't believed that those two were actually siblings, they were total opposites from each other. While Mikoto couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes and was as innocent as a person could get, Reito was calm, composed and mature. It seemed evident when she noted their physical resemblance. Both had those striking yellow cat-like eyes and that cobalt dark hair.

Natsuki apologized for her rudeness, again being pushed by Mai, when the time had come for Reito to leave, but he had just smiled and commented on how happy he was for having someone like Natsuki, and Mai of course, looking so well after his dear little sister.

Now that she thought about it, it was no wonder why Mai grew more affectionate towards him with each of his weekly visits to their dorm. Still it had come as a bit of a surprise when a blushing Mai and a smiling Reito told her one night during dinner that they had started dating.

The trouble came a few days later when Mai tried to convince of going into town to have a cup of coffe and a 'chat' with a couple friends.

_- - -_

"_It's no good for you to stay holed up all day inside the apartment." Mai told her on one of her many attempts to get her to socialize._

_'"Whatever, I don't have time for that, I go to school have club practice and homework almost everyday. I can't go around 'socializing' as you put it." She answered in a bored voice not looking up from the motorbike magazine she was reading on top of her bed._

"_I'm serious Natsuki, you can't pass up your days not getting to know anyone." Mai reprimanded her carefully closing the magazine so she could get Natsuki's attention._

"_Hey, I was reading that!" Natsuki complained reaching out to open it again but Mai swiftly took it away from her._

"_And I was talking to you, it's only polite to look at someone in the eyes when they're speaking you know." She said rolling the magazine and swatting Natsuki in the head with it._

"_Ow, don't do that! Anyways, what's it to you? I can do whatever I want with my time! And it's not like I don't have any friends!" She exclaimed rubbing the spot where Mai had hit her._

"_Yeah I know you have friends, but you only talk to them when we're at school and you always pass up our invitations to go out!" Mai chastised placing her hands on her hips in a motherly way._

"_I don't care, you know I'm not into karaoke and all that boring stuff you guys like doing!" Natsuki exclaimed crossing her arms and turning away from Mai's reproaching gaze._

"_You call riding bikes and collecting lingerie a good way to pass up time?" She asked raising a doubtful eyebrow._

"_Hey, you like karaoke and cooking and I like riding bikes and collecting lingerie!" She countered starting to lose patience._

"_What about dating?" Mai asked after a minute of silence._

"_What about it?" She replied not liking where the conversation was going._

"_Oh, come on! You can't tell me you are not interested in dating!" Mai asked looking flabbergasted._

"_As a matter of fact I'm not. Look, just because you're all lovey-dovey with 'Ani-ue' doesn't mean I have to be!" She said looking disgusted at the thought of her dating a guy._

"_Hey! I don't necessarily mean him!" Mai said going red in the face._

"_I meant dating, not him you idiot!"_

"_Well you could be a little more specific!" Mai cried._

_Natsuki humphed and sat cross leged on the bed, her fingers tapping impatiently against her knee. "If you must know, I'm not interested in him or any other guy!"_

"_What?" Mai asked looking at her as if she had grown another head._

"_What?" She replied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Natsuki...don't tell me you..." Mai trailed off, a blush covering her cheeks and ears._

"_Tell you what?" Natsuki asked her patience at it's limit._

"_Do...do you like...girls?" Mai finished unsure, still looking at Natsuki in amazement._

"_What!?" Natsuki cried and stood up, also going red on the face from embarrassment, anger and fear. "How dare you imply that!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

"_It's not like it's a bad thing!" Mai cried waving her hands in front of her as if she was trying to dismiss the idea. "It's not a bad thing at all...it's just...unexpected, that's all!"_

_She had tried with all her might not to hit the girl right there by clenching her fists. At the end though she just let out a frustrated groan and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly all her anger dissipated away and she could not help sinking down to the floor. Mai was there though, she held her by the waist, the still rolled up magazine dropped to the floor, and she helped Natsuki sit down on the edge of the bed._

"_Natsuki?" She asked and hesitantly but gently took hold of Natsuki's wrists and pulled them away from her face. "Don't hide your face, don't you ever do that." She said and took the now crying girls into her arms._

"_Don't worry Natsuki, it's going to be okay." Was all she said as she rubbed her back comfortably._

- - -

The next two days after their argument had been unbearably awkward for Natsuki. She couldn't believe that the secret she had kept from the world had been outed. She didn't not know if she was imagining Mai's looks of pity at her or if they were real, she didn't want them to be real.

What is they were though?

She decided to be a big girl and handle it with her strong personality for which she was known for and came to the conclusion that she had to talk to Mai to save their friendship if it still exited. It was easier said that done though and she took up almost a whole day to gather her courage to take action.

She waited for Mai to return from her part time job that night with impatience pacing around the room with Mikoto perched on a chair curiously watching her walk back and forth. She was starting to grow irritated by her stare when she heard the jingling of keys and the tired announcement from Mai that she was home.

Natsuki's opinion of Mikoto changed that night when she didn't immediately ran to hug Mai as she usually did and instead got up slowly and shot Natsuki an encouraging smile before she went to quietly greet Mai, who looked as confused as her and told them that she was going to bed early.

Then there was only Mai and Natsuki standing quietly in the room trying to avoid looking directly at each other's eyes.

- - -

"_Hey." Murmured Mai quietly before she walked into the living room to set down her bags._

"_Hey." Natsuki replied suddenly feeling very nervous. She swallowed down her cowardice though, she had to fight for their friendship and she had to be strong to do it. "We need to talk Mai." She said rubbing her hands together trying to force them not to tremble._

"_Okay." The other girl answered sitting down on the same chair Mikoto had just vacated. "What's up?" She asked trying not to sound as tired as she seemed._

"_I'll go straight to the point." Natsuki said towering over her._

"_Don't you want to sit first?" The other girl asked gesturing the chair next to hers._

"_No, I..." She trailed off and sighed. "Look, I know that things have been awfully awkward between us lately." She said fidgeting on her place._

"_Yeah, tell me about it." Mai replied smoothing down the wrinkles on the skirt she was wearing._

"_I...I just want to know what you think about me now that you know that I'm...well now that you know." Natsuki said not able to get the whole words she had in mind out._

"_Now that I know you're..." Mai trailed off._

"_Now that you know I'm gay dammit!" Natsuki snapped not believing that her soon to be former friend was trying to humiliate her._

"_I think the right term is lesbian Kuga." Mai said looking straight into her eyes. _

_It hurt._

_It hurt that Mai no longer wanted to call her by her first name._

"_Yes! But that's not the point!" She yelled, tears of frustration welling in her eyes._

"_I'm not quite following what you're saying." The cerulean eyed girl said crossing one leg over the other._

"_You damn well know what I'm talking about Tokiha, you're not some retarded girl!" Natsuki cried clenching her fists tightly and taking guilty pleasure in the way Mai flinched._

"_Maybe I'm a big retarded girl because I have no idea of what you're talking about." Mai stated coldly._

"_You want me to spell it out for you? Fine!" She whispered angrily. "I want to know where our friendship stands now that you know I'm a lesbian!" Her lips trembeled violently but she refused to let the tears fall._

_Then Mai smiled._

"_How dare you!?" Natsuki asked appalled. Did Mai hated her that much now?_

"_Well," Said girl stated slowly standing up and walked to stand in front of the livid girl. "I'm glad that you could get that out of your system Natsuki." She said reaching for her trembling hands to give them a firm squeeze._

"_What?" Was all that Natsuki could come up with after a few moments of shocked silence._

"_You silly girl." The red head started reaching one hand to gently smack her on the forehead. "Did you really think that something like you being a lesbian is going to come between our friendship? I thought you knew me better than that Kuga."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Well if you stole Reito-san away from me there would be a really small chance, but I don't think I have to worry about that, eh?" She said playfully with a wiggle form her eyebrows._

"_But all those things you just said...I thought that..." Natsuki was at loss of words._

"_Hmm, I don't remember saying anything bad, do you?" She asked with a roll of her eyes._

_Again Natsuki felt her knees giving away, but Mai was there, she helped to the chair and brushed away the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes._

"_I'm such an idiot." Natsuki whispered burying her face into her hands._

"_Hey." Mai said kneeling in front of her and gently pried her hands away from her red face. "Didn't I tell you before?"_

_She chuckled at the girl's confused face and took her chin between her hands, holding it high for Natsuki. "Don't you ever hide your face."_

- - -

She chuckled at the memory, eliciting curious glances from the other three seated around the small rounded table.

"Something funny Natsuki-chan?" Reito asked curiously.

"Nope, just thinking." She answered giving Mai a mysterious look, she chuckled again when the girl looked at her with a small lost smile.

"Thinking about what Kuga?" Mai asked.

"Oh you know, just...stuff." She answered vaguely, prying her eyes away from her best friend.

"You're not coming down with anything are you?" Mai said leaning across the table to touch Natsuki's forehead with her palm.

She slapped her hand away as if waving away a mosquito. "I'm telling you it's nothing." She said giving her a small glare. She rested her head against her palm in a bored fashion and let her green eyes wander only to find to find red ones staring at her.

"Oh." Came the small gasp of comprehension from the red head.

"What is it?" Reito asked glancing between the two room-mates. She followed Mai's line of sight and found his intended target. "Oh."

"What?" Asked Shizuru tearing her eyes away from Natsuki's to look into yellow ones.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Reito said with his decieving smile.

"That won't work on me Reito-san, now tell me what is it." Shizuru asked leaning her head against her interlaced fingers.

"You'll never know." He said mysteriously and picked up his tea cup to occupy himself with something.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Shizuru said with an irritated sigh. She stood up after a moment of silence. "Please excuse me for a moment."

"Where are you going Shizuru-san?" He asked watching her with amusement.

"The ladies room if you must know." She answered glaring down at him. It didn't face him in the least.

"Of course, I forget you must always look pretty for your fans." He said giving her a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with irritation starting to walk away.

"Hey wait, I'm coming with you." Mai said standing up and trailing after her but not before she gave Natsuki a mischievous smile.

"What is that girl up to now?" Natsuki wondered out loud following them with her eyes.

"I wonder." Was Reito's simple answer.

_- - - _

"_Hey Natsuki." Mai called out from the kitchenette._

"_Yeah?" Not looking up from the motorbikes magazine she was reading._

"_You know Reito-san is coming over in a few days, yes?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_I was wondering if you would like to come with us to have a cup of coffee or something..." She trailed off awaiting the blue haired girl's answer._

"_That again?" She asked with a groan._

"_Well...yeah."_

_Natsuki looked up from the magazine and looked at the direction to where Mai was standing even though a wall hid her._

"_You sure I wouldn't get in your way or anything?" She asked._

"_Of course not! You don't have to worry about that!" Mai said as if it was the most obvious thing._

"_Well I don't really want to be in anywhere near the two of you if you start sucking face or something..." Natsuki said making Mai blush a bright pink._

"_Of course we wouldn't do that, it would be embarrasing!" The red head answered._

"_Ok." She answered with a sigh after thinking about it for a moment._

"_What, really?" Mai asked happily strolling outside the kitchenette to stare at Natsuki in awe._

"_What now?" She asked not liking the look the red head was giving her._

"_Did you just said yes?" She asked with twinkling eyes._

"_Yeah." She said looking back to her magazine._

"_For real?" That girl was getting on her nerves again._

"_I already said yes. You keep this up and I'm going to take it back." She threatened turning a page of her magazine._

"_Ok, I'm sorry. I'll have to call Reito-san to let him know. Oh, and Chie and Aoi as well, we need someone to take care of Mikoto for a while."_

"_Hmm."_

"_This is going to be great Natsuki, I promise." She said cheerfully before going back to her cooking._

"_If you say so." Natsuki answered with a roll of her eyes._

_- - -_

"Natsuki-chan?"

Reito's voice brought her back from her reverie. She blinked a couple times and she realized she was still looking the way the other two girls had walked to.

"Hmm?" She questioned turning her head to face Reito who was smiling at her with an annoying know it all smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Was his simple answer.

She snorted in amusement before replying. "Yeah, me too."

"She's quite the catch you know." He said after a little while making her snap her head up in alarm.

"Huh?" She asked eyeing him with surprise not believing what she had heard.

"Ah, here they come." He said looking away from her.

She turned her head again to see that they were indeed walking back, Mai grinning like a maniac and Shizuru looking a little flustered. What the hell had happened between them? She had no time to even dwell upon it as the two took their seats once again.

She noticed that Shizuru didn't look at her straight in the eye for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Didn't really like how this chapter turned out but it was all my tired brain could manage...ah well, I'll have to live with it. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for not answering, I'll try not to make a bad habit of that.

**_Lostinafeeling_: You think that Pretty woman was bad? Boss now moved on to the Barry White discography...It's what I call pure and raw torture...my poor ears...**

**Umm...comments anyone?**


End file.
